


Intense

by 4Kennedy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her own surprise Jane ends up sleeping with Zapata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Prompt: intense requested by swan_secrets. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100  
> My amazing betareader is lanalucy

Jane pads barefoot through an unfamiliar apartment. It’s the middle of the night, but thirst had driven her out of bed.  
   
When Jane reaches the bedroom, she stops and takes a moment to look at the naked figure in the bed. It’s still hard for her to believe she hadn’t ended up sleeping with Kurt, but with Zapata. Jane has no explanation besides a similar fire burning inside them; they both have so much anger - and mixed with attraction it has peaked in mind-blowing sex.    
  
Afterward they’d just lain there, basking in the afterglow.    
  
_“Wow, that was…,“ Jane started, searching for the right word to describe what had just transpired between them._  
  
_“Intense?“ Zapata offered with a smirk._  
  
_Jane nodded. “Yeah, that was… very intense.“ They looked at each other and laughed. It felt good to forget everything else for a little while. Reality would catch up with them rather sooner than later. “I probably should get going…“_  
  
_“Or you could stay.“ Zapata took hold of Jane’s hand, pressing it against her breast. “Maybe go for another intense round?“_     
  
“What are you doing?“ Zapata wants to know, her voice raspy with sleep.    
  
It startles Jane out of her reverie. “Just thinking.“    
  
“About what?“    
  
“What a beautiful mess we are.“ Jane smiles and walks back to the bed, crawling in beside Zapata.     
  
“Oh yeah?“ Zapata huffs. “Please spare me the late night poetry and go back to sleep.“    
  
“Always so intense,“ Jane whispers to herself, smiling.  
  
  The End            


End file.
